


love on my fingers, lust on my tongue

by armillarysphere, larnbean



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s by his side, lounging by the pool, in his stupid glasses resting on his stupid hat, his pale chest gleaming in the sun. Mike’s mouth is dark from too many strawberry daiquiris, and he smirks at Tom when he catches him staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love on my fingers, lust on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [song title from Royal Blood's 'Little Monster'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ere2Mstl8ww)

Their plane lands in Miami in the early afternoon. Mike changes quickly into his swim trunks and drags Tom down to the pool. 

Mike’s shorts ride so low on his hips that Tom wants to drag Mike back into their hotel room to get his dick in him immediately, but Mike makes that cute little grumpy face he always does when he wants something to go his way. Tom can’t resist it. 

Mike’s by his side, lounging by the pool, in his stupid glasses resting on his stupid hat, his pale chest gleaming in the sun. Mike’s mouth is dark from too many strawberry daiquiris, and he smirks at Tom when he catches him staring. He licks his bottom lip slowly, then rubs off the spit with the pad of his thumb, knowing exactly what he’s doing, keeping his eyes locked with Tom’s the whole time.

Tom groans to himself and shifts in his lounger, tugging his swim shorts so they hide his ever-hardening dick. Mike’s a fucking tease when he wants to be. And especially now, like this, when they’re on some romantic getaway bro-vacation for the All Star Break. Mike’d held his hand on the plane. He looks happier, relaxed and loose from alcohol, and the prospect of not having to play a game or practice for a few days. Tom thinks he might even be able to get him to eat a carb. And his dick.

Mike tugs at the waistband of his swim trunks. They’re wet and clinging to his thighs, and that only serves to expose the V cut of his hips, and the line of soft peach fuzz that leads to his dick. 

“You’re staring again,” Mike says, interrupting Tom’s thoughts of trying to get him to duck behind one of the cabanas with curtains by the pool. He doesn’t think Mike’d go for it. 

“You wanna go upstairs and order room service? Or something?” Tom suggests. His mouth is dry, so he sips at the rest of his piña colada that Roman ordered for him. 

Mike looks toward the other guys hanging by the bar. “They won’t miss us.” He’s wearing a mischievous smile, biting his lip. 

Tom calls out to the guys that they’ll be back. And then they can’t get up to the hotel room fast enough. The elevator ride is a bit of a blur. Mike fits himself against Tom, fingers stroking down the small of his back. 

“My trunks are wet, need you to get me out of them. Hurry up,” Mike says as Tom keys them into the room, plastering himself against Tom’s back. He smells of coconut and sunshine and the sweet kind of sweat that comes from lazing in it, not the hockey kind. 

“We’ve got a whole weekend, relax,” Tom says. He turns around once they’re through the door, getting his arms around Mike’s waist and pulling him in, wet shorts or not. He leans down and licks into Mike’s mouth, tasting strawberries. Their lips separate noisily when Tom pulls away to get his tank top off. “What do you want to do?”

“I wanna ride you,” Mike says, pushing Tom towards the bed, shimmying out of his trunks as they go. Tom grabs a handful of Mike’s ass, but he wrinkles his nose and scoots away from him further up the bed.

“Get naked, Tommy. Come on,” Mike groans, leaning back against the pillows, licking his palm and getting his hand around his half hard cock, stroking himself lazily a few times as he watches Tom strip out of his trunks. “C’mere.” Mike reels Tom in by the hand, pulling him on top of him so that their chests are pressed together. Mike spreads his legs and wraps them around Tom’s waist so that his cock nudges right up against Mike’s plush ass. 

“Thought you wanted to ride me,” Tom teases, hands spanning down Mike’s flank, thumbs digging into his belly. 

“I do,” Mike says, wriggling when Tom thumbs at one of his nipples. “Wanna kiss you right now, though.” 

“Okay,” Tom says, because it’s not like that isn’t his favourite thing to do anyway. He ducks his head and nuzzles his way up to Mike’s mouth from his neck, rubbing his beard on Mike’s jaw, listening to the slightly sharper intake of breath before he kisses Mike’s lips. Mike makes a high sounds when Tom kisses down his chest and tongues at one nipple then the other. “I wanted to do this by the pool earlier. When you were sitting there drinking your daiquiri,” Tom admits. 

“Fuck--,” Mike whines. “Come on, flip over. Get me ready quick, I want your cock.” 

“You wanna ride my face?” Tom asks as he does what Mike wants and flips them. He can get his hands on Mike’s ass now, squeeze the globes and dig his fingers in. He shuffles down the bed a little, taking Mike with him, giving him enough room if he wanted to kneel over Tom’s face and get Tom to open him up with his tongue. 

Tom gives Mike’s ass a soft smack as Mike works his way up Tom’s body. Mike’s ass is so big that Tom’s hands barely cover the whole thing, and Tom has pretty big hands. “Hold on to the headboard. Okay?” Tom warns as he spreads Mike’s asscheeks, kissing the rim of Mike’s hole, close mouthed and almost chaste. Mike’s thighs tremble around Tom’s head and Tom loves this part, having Mike’s ass right there for the taking, surrounded by all that muscle. 

Tom wets his lips and licks around the rim of Mike’s hole getting him sloppy-wet. He can’t hear anything Mike’s saying, but it’s probably because Mike’s thighs are so tight around his ears. Mike reaches down and grabs his balls, lifting them up and allowing Tom to get in even closer, deeper. Tom can’t hold back his groan, can’t get enough of Mike’s ass. Mike rocks his hips back onto Tom’s mouth. Tom can feel the motions of Mike jacking his dick as he places his lips over Mike’s hole and sucks, fluttering his tongue in sharp little waves. 

When it gets to be too hot, too hard to find breath, Tom taps Mike’s knee and he automatically sits back, shuffles down Tom’s chest a bit. 

Mike’s sexy as hell, hair a mess, face flushed and sweaty, eyes glossy. He whines and jacks his cock like he can’t help himself. Mike’s leaking all over his hand, and Tom gets a handful of his ass to pull him forward so he can taste him there. Mike makes a pained noise when Tom sucks on the head of his dick, his hand moving quickly to the base of his cock, squeezing, like he’s trying to stave off coming. Tom knows what his mouth probably looks like right now. He’s seen the pictures Mike’s dared to snap sometimes.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to come all over your face,” Mike moans, voice wrecked. 

Tom swallows hard, his own dick jerking by itself. “Fuck. I mean, if you want, you can do that too.”

Mike whines even louder, knuckles going white as he squeezes harder; it must hurt. “Tommy, don’t - just fuck me, c’mon.”

“You want some fingers?” Tom says, twisting a little to search under the other pillow for the lube. He should probably get up and fetch a condom but he doesn’t want to stop and it’s not like they haven’t been getting more and more lazy about that recently. He hasn’t been thinking too hard about what that might mean.

“No,” Mike says, already shuffling backwards, reaching for Tom’s dick, rubbing the head against the cleft of his ass. “Just get inside me.”

Tom strokes his lube-slick hand down his dick, making sure he’s slick enough for Mike. He slides the tip of his cock through the mess of spit on Mike’s hole. “Just like this?” Tom asks. He wants to make sure. 

“Wanna feel just you, Tommy,” Mike says on an exhale. He spreads his thighs wide, lets his quads do all the work as he sits back on Tom’s cock. Tom had only fingered him in the shower yesterday before they’d left for Miami, so Mike goes slow in sinking down. Mike flexes his fingers on Tom’s shoulders, runs his hands down Tom’s chest, pinning him down to the bed so he has a little leverage. Fuck, Tom loves this. 

Tom holds steady when Mike’s seated, biting his lip as he looks up at Mike’s face, watches him blow out a few deep breaths before he starts moving. His dick is so hard and red, sticky wet all over, not just the tip. Mike makes little sounds like he’s being punched each time he lifts off and sits back again, and each one goes straight to Tom’s dick. He keeps his hands on Mike’s hips, guiding him, but letting Mike set the pace. His fingers flex in Mike’s skin, digging into the muscle. He’s not actively trying to leave marks, but he’s not going to mind seeing Mike all marked up when they’re back by the pool around all of Mike’s friends and know that he’s the one who did it.

“Y’good?” Tom asks, letting one hand drift down Mike’s thigh, testing if he can move Mike’s leg a little wider, go in a little deeper. Mike bites off a moan when Tom slides in further the next time he sits back down on his dick, and then nods, a little wild around the eyes. “You feel good, Mike. Real fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, breathy and rough. “You too.” His nails are biting into the skin of Tom’s chest, and that feels good too. 

Mike rocks his hips forward and back in quick movements that have Tom shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth against the tingling feeling at the base of his spine. Tom grabs Mike by the backs of his thighs, spreading them as wide as Mike can take it. He bends his own knees so that Mike’s got something to rock against. The sound of Tom’s skin slapping against Mike’s fills the room along with the high sounds Mike always makes when he’s getting fucked exactly how he wants. 

It’s hot in the room, even with the air conditioning on, and Tom’s got sweat running into his eyes and he can see it shining on Mike’s skin, over his chest and stomach. Tom drags his hand through the sweat on Mike’s chest, tweaks his nipples with a playful pinch, before he wraps his hand around Mike’s cock. He’s already wet and leaking, and the leftover lube on Tom’s hands makes it that much better. Tom positions his hand so that Mike can fuck into it at the perfect angle while he rocks back onto Tom’s cock. 

“Oh--” Mike gasps. Tom can feel Mike’s body tightening around him. Mike’s knees start to draw up like he can’t control his own movements. “Fuck. Fuck, ‘m gonna--”

Tom grips Mike’s dick tighter, gets the edge of his thumb right against the ridge under the head, presses until Mike is shaking. “Yeah,” Tom moans, when Mike covers his hand, moving it exactly how he wants it. “Come for me, babe. Wanna feel you fall apart.” 

Mike cries out, trembling and shaking in Tom’s arms, fucking the last of his orgasm out on Tom’s cock, making a mess of Tom’s chest and belly. 

Tom stops moving. Mike isn’t always up for being fucked after he comes, but he makes an impatient little sound when Tom stills his hips. “You all right?” Tom asks, fingers spread out and digging into the spot where Mike’s thigh meets his pelvis. He drives his hips up a little, testing it out, and Mike moans and drops down onto Tom’s chest.

“Come on, Tommy. Fuck me till you come,” Mike pants against his mouth. “I wanna feel it, wanna feel you.” 

Tom groans, getting his hand on the back of Mike’s head and tilting it so he can lick into Mike’s mouth while he fucks up inside Mike’s body. He’s loose and relaxed from coming, and Tom fucking loves when Mike lets him do this. 

Mike sucks on Tom’s tongue, making broken little sounds. He’s doing all the things that make Tom lose all his self control; Mike knows exactly how to push his buttons. Tom lets out a noise that sounds like a growl even to his own ears and flips them over, pushing his dick in deep into Mike’s ass and pinning one of Mike’s arms over his head on the pillow, holding him there, taking his mouth and his ass at the same time. He feels Mike shudder against him, his free arm around Tom’s waist, holding him close, fingers trailing lazily over his back, down to his ass.

Mike squeezes his hand and makes a noise against Tom’s mouth, urging him to move again. Tom pants into Mike’s mouth as he does so, opening his eyes and looking down between their bodies, watching his hips move into Mike’s, Mike’s spent dick still thick and heavy on his stomach, plump and flushed-looking. 

“You know what you should do,” Tom hears Mike saying, a half-whisper against the side of Tom’s face, “should come inside me and then eat me out again.”

Tom’s coming before the words even register consciously in his mind, crying out in the tiny space between them, collapsing down onto Mike’s body, digging his fingers into Mike’s wrist, still up over his head. 

Mike nuzzles at Tom’s neck, licking the skin there as he floats back down. Tom catches Mike’s mouth in a slow, open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding, mouths clicking in the most obscene way. Mike hums, and wiggles his hips. He hasn’t pulled out yet, but he wants to, wants to see where he’s made a mess of Mike, where he’s stretched him wide. 

Tom holds the base of his dick as he slowly pulls out. He’s sore and a little oversensitive. Mike smiles at him, a little coy and mischievous as he pulls his knee in toward his chest. “Well, clean up your mess, Tommy,” he says as he spreads his other leg out of the way. Tom drags his thumb over Mike’s hole where he’s slick, and puffy, and red, and all because of Tom. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Tom says, admiring his handiwork. There are bruises slowly forming on Mike’s thighs and hips as well. He leans in and mouths at them as he pushes his thumb a little way into Mike’s ass, hooking it to one side and tugging at the rim. Mike gasps and arches his back, making Tom’s mouth slide over his skin. He licks at the sweat and come on Mike’s stomach, kisses the tip of his dick, runs his tongue around the ridge. The noise Mike lets out at that makes Tom’s own stomach tighten, even though he’s just come. He might only be twenty, but even he can’t get it up again that fast.

Mike takes Tom’s index finger so easily that Tom moans. He leans down to drag his tongue along the rim of Mike’s hole, tasting himself. He swirls his tongue along Mike’s hole for a few moments before Mike is grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him back up for a heated kiss. Mike sighs against Tom’s mouth, happy and satisfied. 

“You good?” Tom asks, fondness evident in his voice when Mike presses Tom down so he can cuddle up under his arm. 

Mike nods, kissing the skin of Tom’s inner arm, closing his eyes. “Mm’yeah. Let’s nap, though,” Mike mumbles sleepy and adorable. 

“You don’t think the guys’ll miss us if we’re gone a little while?” Tom doesn’t want to rock the boat. This is the first time they’ve all hung out for an extended amount of time. 

“They’ll be cool with it,” Mike says, lifting his head so that he can kiss Tom square on the mouth. “They like you. And it’s not like they don’t know we’re banging on the reg. I’ve never brought someone I was dating around my friends before. A boyfriend.” 

“Yeah?” Tom asks. He’s warm all over and he feels like his face is being overtaken by the goofiest smile imaginable. 

“You agreed to come on vacation with me and all my buddies, and my buddies’ buddies,” Mike says smiling. He blinks slowly a few times, then yawns.

“I was a little selfish in my reasoning there,” Tom admits. The chance for a few days in the sun with Mike, relaxed and flushed from the sun wasn’t something Tom was going to pass up. He pushes his fingers through Mike’s hair, all wild curls now that it’s drying out. 

“So was I,” Mike says, batting Tom’s hand away and shifting to pillow his head on Tom’s chest. “I wanted to show you off.”

Tom smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Mike’s head, saying into Mike’s hair, “I guess that’s what boyfriends do.”


End file.
